


Agridoce

by CAT5UMU, Sakurh



Series: Zosan [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, agridoce, laripaixaoo, sakurh, sanji - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurh/pseuds/Sakurh
Summary: Esse sabor tão impecável e o que tanto amo, não sai de minha mente, não me deixa dormi. São eles que tanto necessito.Postada no Spirit Fanfic | Zosan.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zosan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946845
Kudos: 6





	Agridoce

**Author's Note:**

> Queria apenas dizer que amo trabalhar com a @Sakurh, sério ela é muito perfeita e é dona do meu coração todo.  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

_**escrito por:** **S** akurh e  **L** aripaixaoo  _

**C** om uma nova lufada de ar, Sanji puxou toda nicotina para seus pulmões. Estava encostado nos fundos de sua moradia, era uma banal tarde de sexta-feira e o jovem Vinsmoke tinha seus confusos, ou melhor, desnorteados pensamentos devido um certo ser de cabelos verdes. 

— Marimo de merda! — Resmungou o loiro com um sorriso. 

Não poderia estar mais ansioso, Zoro — ou Marimo como estava acostumado a chamar — passaria uma semana em sua residência, seus outros amigos também viriam, contudo, não eram eles que balançavam seus sentimentos — nem mesmo sua Deusa Nami.

Sua mente ainda conseguia voltar a cena que o desnorteou por completo, um beijo. Um beijo lascivo e necessitado, seu coração pulsava mais forte enquanto sentia os lábios desajeitados contra o seu. Mordendo a boca, Sanji não conseguia definir o que sentia sobre o amigo, no início eram apenas provocações descaradas, mas ele nunca achou que chegaria aquele ponto. 

Bem, não diria que estava arrependido, aquele sentimento certamente não existia no interior do loiro. Contudo, existia uma curiosidade corrosiva, o implorando para ver até onde as coisas iriam e Sanji via-se cada vez mais tentado a seguir seus impulsos. 

Soltando a fumaça, Sanji sentiu suas mãos suarem frios quando escutou a campainha de sua porta tocar. Jogando o cigarro no chão, Sanji pisoteou ele. Andando com certa ânsia ele foi direto a porta, abrindo a mesma ele deu de cara com os amigos. 

— Oi Sanji! — o pequeno grupo respondeu animado, com exceção do esverdeado. Zoro mantinha-se mais afastado e alheio. 

— Oie, bem vamos entrando — ponderou ele abrindo espaço para que eles entrassem. 

O grupo era formado por; Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Robin e Law. Os jovens tinham se conhecido ainda na escola, e com o fim da escola se viam menos, então pelo menos uma vez no mês se reuniam na casa de alguém, desta vez a casa em questão fora a de Sanji, um parque próximo havia surgido a poucos quilômetros de sua casa, e seus amigos estavam mais que ansiosos para passar um tarde lá. — Ainda teriam o bônus de aproveitar as refeições de Sanji. 

Para o loiro era uma honra recepcionar seus amigos em sua casa, ela ficaria menos solitária — ganharia vida como costumava dizer. 

Após o grupo adentrada sua moradia, ele fechou a porta uma outra vez. Girando nos calcanhares, ele olhou para os amigos. 

— Ah alguns petiscos na cozinha — antecipou ele olhando para o mais novo – e faminto do grupo –, o rapaz conhecido como Luffy, dirigiu-se saltitante até o cômodo mais que conhecido. — então, qual vai ser a programação para semana? — questionou sentando na poltrona de couro. 

— Hoje vamos só fazer um dia de filmes, estou exausta, amanhã podemos ir ao parque de diversões, ou uma balada, o resto dos dias vamos vendo, o que acham? — Nami se pronunciou. 

— Bem, organização não é nosso forte — Robin ponderou arrancando uma risada do grupo —, mas para mim, está ótimo assim — todos acabaram por concordar, de fato, organização não era o forte deles. 

Enquanto eles começavam a decidir qual filme assistir, Sanji estava recostado na poltrona. Seus olhos azulados, antes presos em qualquer canto repousaram na pessoa responsável por seus problemas. 

Zoro estava no último assento do sofá de quatro lugares — muito distante de si — pensou o loiro, não havia o provocado uma mísera vez desde que chegaram, aquilo era no mínimo frustrante. 

Suspirando pesadamente o cozinheiro levantou-se. 

— Irei preparar algo para comermos — anunciou ele enquanto se retirava. 

  
  


_**[...]**_

  
  


Apertando a mão, Zoro encontrava-se em seu próprio mundo. Este a qual, inúmeras vezes um cozinheiro estúpido o vinha a mente. Que azar tivera quando seus amigos anunciaram que ficariam uma semana justo na casa do loiro, realmente o Roronoa não estava pronto para aquilo. 

Desde o beijo inconsequente, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre. Eles estavam bebendo juntos — como por muito faziam —, se provocavam da maneira que já soava tão familiar. Ah, sim! As provocações! 

Quando mesmo que ficaram, assim, tão descaradas? O esverdeado certamente não sabia como dizer. 

Mordendo o lábio, ele ainda lembrava-se com tanta nitidez. 

_**[...]** _

  
  


Virando o copo de saquê, o loiro estava escorado no chão da cozinha de Zoro, suas costas estavam escoradas no mármore frio do balcão, ao seu lado o esverdeado o acompanhava como o bom amigo que era. 

Eles bebiam e conversavam, como estavam tão acostumados a fazer. 

— Droga, eu só precisava de uma boa foda pra noite ficar perfeita — indagou o loiro entre uma risada abafada. —, você me concede a honra, Zoro? — perguntou virando-se ao amigo, que com sorte, estava mais sóbrio que o cozinheiro tarado. 

— Oh, claro! Espero que saiba ficar de quatro — rebateu o Roronoa no mesmo tom malicioso fazendo Sanji sorrir. 

— Está insinuando que eu seria o passivo? Que ousadia! — disse ofendido. 

— Estou afirmando meu amigo — afirmou o esverdeado. 

Sanji acabou por rir da petulância do amigo. — Vá sonhando — indagou ele. 

Remexendo seu bolso, ele puxou um cigarro. Pendurando em seus lábios o homem o acendeu dando a primeira tragada. 

— Vai, eu quero um — pediu o esverdeado. Confuso, uma ideia veio a mente deturpada do loiro. 

— Claro, depois que me pagar um boquete lhe dou vários — disse sem qualquer vergonha, enquanto dava uma nova tragada no cigarro. Zoro apenas observava a cena, e por segundo uma ideia o veio. 

De fato estava bêbado, estava a seguir uma ideia totalmente descabida. Aproximando-se perigosamente do loiro. 

— Ou, eu poderia beijá-lo para ganhar uma boa dosagem de nicotina — dizendo sem pensar, Zoro acabou soltando. O menor por sua vez apenas sorriu ladino, aproximando os corpos mais Sanji sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. 

— Eu dúvido — desafio o loiro dando uma nova tragado, provando o moreno. 

Grave erro, Zoro não aceitava ser desafiado, o puxando pela braço, o Roronoa fitou os olhos azuis brilhantes por breves momentos. Sem pensar, sentindo todos seus instintos a mil, ele apenas beijou o maldito cozinheiro, sentindo um gosto lascivo de nicotina. 

Mas não era só aquilo, de fato não era. Havia mais, algo diferente. Algo agridoce e viciante, subindo sua mão até a nuca do loiro, ele aprofundou mais o beijo, curioso sobre o misto de emoções diferentes que o invadia. 

Sanji também se prendeu naquele beijo, por instantes, seu mundo parou, e por minutos, o loiro descobriu que talvez fosse aquilo que tanto buscava. Sentindo seu corpo se envolvido pelos braços de Zoro, um leve grunhido o escapou. Vidrados um no outro, eles exploraram toda aquela sensação nova. 

Quando o ar os faltou, suas testas ainda estavam coladas, não houve palavras, apenas um silêncio, ainda estavam tão desacreditados. 

Sentindo medo invadi-lo, Zoro se afastou para olhar nas orbes do cozinheiro. 

— Desculpa, eu não deveria — antecipou Zoro fazendo o outro franzir o cenho. 

Mas foi ótimo — Sanji queria dizê-lo, mas via tanto receio na face do homem que tudo que se contentou em dizer fora um “tudo bem” amargurado. 

  
  


_**[...]** _

  
  


Não deveria ter feito aquilo, era tudo o que Zoro conseguia pensar. Não tinha trocado nem sequer uma palavra com Sanji desde aquele dia. E ali não estava sendo diferente. 

Embora quisesse muito pergunta como seriam as coisas entre eles, tinha um medo lascivo crescendo dentro do pobre peito, pois não conseguia tirar o sabor agridoce dos lábios de Sanji de sua mente, pensamentos estes que sempre lhe causavam uma sensação estranha no âmago e o fazia sorrir pateticamente. Isto até a realidade bater com força em seu estômago, o olhar amargo de Sanji sempre o vinha a mente. 

Era como um balde de água fria, Zoro podia simplesmente ter fodido sua amizade com o loiro, apenas por um simples impulso, não, não foi isto, ele sabia, foi um desejo que surgiu sem que ele notasse e resolverá se aflorar. 

O homem acabou suspirando aborrecido, por que tudo aquilo era tão difícil? Porque não conseguia tomar uma atitude sobre aquilo, a começar a conversa com o loiro e esclarecer tudo. 

Perdido em tantos devaneios, não notou quando o cozinheiro voltava para sala, acompanhando de si uma bandeja repleta por guloseimas. 

Sanji havia preparado os lanches favoritos de todos, ele estendeu um prato para o Roronoa com Hambúrguer e algumas batatas fritas, ainda abobado pela presença do loiro, Zoro pegou o prato desajeitadamente. 

— Hm, obrigado — indagou ele pela primeira vez algo ao rapaz, que para sua surpresa fora um agradecimento, não se recordava a última vez que o fazia. 

Talvez nunca tivesse o feito de verdade, sorrindo com doçura, Sanji o respondeu: 

— De nada, Marimo — normalmente o recriminava por chamá-lo assim, contudo, estava feliz por ver que as coisas não estavam assim tão estranhas entre eles. 

Um suspiro de alívio quase o escapou. Mas Zoro, contentou-se a sorrir. 

  
  


_**[...]** _

O primeiro dia passou como combinaram e pela primeira vez, tudo correu como foi organizado, surpreendendo principalmente Nami nesse caso. Ficaram aproveitando a companhia alheia com os filmes e as guloseimas preparadas pelo loiro — como de costume — e juntaram todos os colchões na sala para dormirem juntos, que segundo Sanji, as garotas podiam dormir no quarto livre e no dia seguinte arrumava os cômodos para o restante do grupo.

Já era por volta das duas horas da madrugada quando seus olhos ainda estavam abertos observando o teto branco, estava ansioso, irritado e queria se deixar levar para próximo do homem que dormia no outro canto da sala, porém, se ele também quisesse conversa, teria feito.

Virou uma, duas, três vezes para tentar dormir, mas todas foram sem sucesso, por isso decidiu se entregar ao vício diário na tentativa de relaxar para o dia seguinte, pelo menos um pouco.

Saiu na ponta do pé mesmo sabendo que nenhum deles iria acordar, passou pela cozinha abrindo seu armário e pegando a garrafa ainda fechada de vinho com o maço de cigarro largado próximo da pequena adega. Não estava em seus planos tomar uma taça, mas talvez isso ajudasse a relaxar um pouco mais para finalmente dormir.

Fechou um pouco a porta impedindo o vento de entrar no cômodo onde os outros dormiam, acendendo seu cigarro foi mais próximo da sacada se encostando ali. Será que pelo fato de não ter dito nada foi o que fez ele se acanhar pela atitude tomada? Não achava de forma alguma que a iniciativa que teve foi errada, mas talvez ele achasse.

Suspirou irritado, maldito homem que não saía da sua mente nem quando estava fumando. Enquanto o cigarro continuava em sua boca abriu o vinho, derramando o líquido em sua taça, pelo menos ali ele poderia ficar com os pensamentos a solta.

Bebeu um gole encarando o céu escuro com as estrelas a vista, talvez no dia seguinte poderia dar um bom dia a ele, ou até mesmo sair chutando as pernas dizendo estar tomando o caminho errado — só com a desculpa de ouvir a voz dele, dirigida a si, mesmo que fosse para xingar —, não queria manter o clima assim já que ficariam juntos por uma semana inteira com os outros.

Se perdeu tanto em seus pensamentos que acabou demorando em perceber a companhia ali. Assim que viu o homem pelo canto de olho, sentiu seu coração acelerar mais um pouco, não supôs que alguém, ainda mais ele, acordaria aquele horário e iria ali fora. Só podia ser falta de sorte, ou não.

O loiro soltou mais uma vez a fumaça entre a boca enquanto mantinha seus braços relaxados pelo muro, não queria encará-lo por não saber o que dizer e Zoro sentia-se da mesma forma. Não sabia por qual motivo havia despertado antes do horário, e ter visto o lugar onde o loiro dormia vazio também o fez despertar de uma vez. Apenas levantou e começou a andar a sua procura em qualquer canto que fosse até encontrar o corpo magro encostado no pequeno muro da sacada. 

— Perdido de novo marimo? — respondeu segurando a taça e virando para beber mais um gole — a cozinha, banheiro ou o que seja é para a direita.

— Na verdade, era aqui mesmo — murmurou baixo indo mais perto do loiro —

Snji deu um passo ao lado indicando que não se importava do outro ir até ali, Zoro apenas se aproximou com passos lentos até ficar ao lado do loiro sem dizer nada ainda. O cozinheiro serviu mais um pouco de vinho entregando a taça a ele, pelo menos ali não precisariam dizer nada.

— Você ainda não me entregou um — ele disse indicando o cigarro com a cabeça, o que arrancou um sorriso do loiro.

— E você não me pagou um boquete ainda — ele riu fraco o encarando.

— Não tive a oportunidade certa.

— Tem agora.

Sanji apenas se deu conta da tamanha honestidade depois que as palavras foram ditas e por um leve momento se sentiu arrependido por talvez, voltar aquele clima tenso onde se encontravam e pior ainda, não conseguiria nem mesmo ter algo a mais.

O loiro sempre fora acostumado a se vestir da forma que quisesse, gostava do próprio corpo e sentia-se tão bem com isso, por isso sempre fazia questão de usar seus roupões em casa — tanto por conforto, como porque gostava de se ver —, o que agradou muito a Zoro por ter uma melhor vista do corpo magro e tão bonito em sua opinião. 

Num impulso Zoro já estava bem próximo do outro encarando seus lábios como se estivesse esperando por um sinal para prosseguir com aquilo, o que recebeu com os olhos azuis se fechando enquanto sentia sua boca sendo devorada pela que desejava. Ambos estavam perdidos naquela mistura de sensações. As mãos finas envolvendo o pescoço puxando para mais perto, os dedos grossos apertando forte a cintura para colar mais ainda os corpos. As línguas saboreavam a boca um do outro, se entregando a cada pedaço sendo descoberto sem nenhum empecilho, desculpa ou se afastar negando aquilo. Queriam mais, precisavam de mais contato, mais proveito.

Ouvir o gemido baixo do loiro quando esfregou seu membro por cima do outro apenas aumentou mais o desejo de querer abusar de cada parte daquele corpo. Separaram os lábios tomando a respiração que faltava, os olhos azuis com um brilho perfeito para a visão de Zoro só o fez morder o lábio em resposta, queria mais e muito mais do outro.

— Espero que não saia correndo de novo, gatinho — o loiro disse sorrindo de canto para o outro que mantinha sua mão na cintura fina dele.

— Cala a boca pervertido — resmungou estalando a língua entre os lábios ouvindo a risada um pouco mais alta do menor em sua frente.


End file.
